This All Happened in Albuquerque?
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Gabriella's routine summer is turned upside down when her mom has to take a business trip leaving her with her absent father in a small town of NM. She never expected to return home with new friends, memories, love, and a story that would last a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Gabriella Montez is use to lying by the pool reading the latest issue of CosmoGirl for her summer vacation. This summer her usual plan is turned upside down when her mom has to take on a business trip for two months on the other side of the Country! To make matters worse she has to spend those two months in Albuquerque, New Mexico with her father, who left her and her mother when she was born.

She's not expecting anything great this summer since nothing ever great happens to her. What she doesn't know is that making new friends, memories, and a lover is all possible in a little unexpected town called Albuquerque. (Troy and Gabriella!)

* * *

_**Summer, a time to relax and take some much needed time off of school. A time to recuperate and prepare for the incoming year. It's a time to head out to the beach and party it up with your friends. It's a time to be you and have some real life adventures. It's a time when new friendships and summer loves form. It's a time where a girl can wear tiny pieces of clothing and get away with it, other than Halloween. It's just a time to live and let live.**_

_**I wasn't expecting any of this. Usually my summer consisted of the latest issue of CosmoGirl and tanning by the pool watching the sun go down. Not really exciting but awfully content. I had no idea that my summer was going to include meeting new friends, making lifetime memories, having a summer love, and falling in a deeper love than Noah and Allie from the Notebook. It sounds pretty intense and it's one heck of a story. I just hope I could give it enough justice-- **_

It was a sunny day in San Diego, June 14, 2007. Washington High School's 2006 – 2007 school year was coming to a close. In exactly one year I'd become a proud Senior. No more lower classmen rules just a larger quad, and better privileges. I know I'm thinking a school year ahead but it's all so exciting. I only dreamed about becoming a Senior since Freshman year.

I only have one lowlier year until that Senior year comes upon me. My teacher, Mrs. Everett wishes our class a 'lovely' vacation one that fulfills all of our fantasies. Personally I doubt that will happen but a great dreamer nonetheless. I sit back and count the minutes, seconds, and milliseconds until my uneventful summer by the pool.

My best friend Nichole will be off to Summer Camp on the other side of the country. My other best friend Amy will be traveling the outback. I, Gabriella Montez, will be lying by my pool in my spotted bikini watching the cars go by.

I might live in San Diego but it really doesn't do any good during the Summer when you have no car, no friends, and no plans. The clock ticks away, my co-ed Sophomore class begins the awaited countdown, 10, close to than, 9, looking fine, 8, we're doing great, 7, almost to heaven, 6 time to break in new kicks, 5, get ready for summer dives, 4, almost out the door, 3, getting ready to flee, 2 no more feeling blue, one, WE'RE ONE SECOND TO BEING DONE!

You know that one second until school is officially over? You're so excited your heart races quicker than ever before. A power overtakes you, some call it summer fever, I call it free from an overdose of homework, tests that even your teachers can't pass, and drama that waits until you return to claim it all over again.

The bell rings and paper flies through the air. The class rushes out the door, including myself. You see friends hugging, couple's kissing, teachers cheering. High School is one exciting time in a person's life.

I walk down the hallway leaving my Sophomore image goodbye and greeting Junior year with applause. "So are we ready for Summer?" My best friend Nichole asks once I reach the steps outside the school. "Better be, I mean it's officially summertime!"

"I know Camp Rainbee here I come!" She can be really embarrassing but I love her free spirited attitude.

"Well I'm totally ready for some fun with the fam!" My other best friend Amy exclaims. Her dad's side is from Australia. Can't you tell she's really excited?

"I want some full detailed stories from your trip got it?" Nichole asks Amy fiercely. "Duh! And same with you." The two of them hug and I scratch my head. I mean what kind of exciting stories will I have here in San Diego?

"You better find some adventures Bri!" Nichole points to me with narrowing eyes. But seriously how can I have adventures when everyone's gone for the summer? "I'll try!" The three of us have a group hug for one of the last times. We hear a honk and see Amy's mom pull up in her dark purple mini van.

"That's me! We leave in an hour." We hug her once more and wave her goodbye. "Come on Bri I'll walk you home." Nichole walks with me down the pavement. Don't tell Amy but I kind of feel closer with Nichole. She just gets me in a deeper way. Cheesy to the max but when you don't have any siblings and your parents are divorced it makes it a little hard to connect with anyone.

"So are you ready for Junior year?" She's always more excited for everything than me.

"I mean that's why we have summertime Nics. To prepare for the year." She nods with my statement. We might not agree on everything but she listens to me and that's all I want. "Anyway do you think you and Nick with get back together?" Her summer camp boyfriend. I'm a little jealous in the case that in all my 15 years of living I haven't had a boyfriend.

I know crazy right? I haven't even had my first kiss! It's not something I brag about but I picture my first kiss like the ones you see in a movie or a television show. I really hope it's with a guy I spend the rest of my life with. Call me hopeless because I do but add romantic after that! It lightens it a bit.

"I don't know, I think I'm ready for someone new." Oh please she said that last year. She got her first kiss when she was twelve, by Nick!

"Whatever you say Nics." I stare down at the sidewalk kicking the pebble I came across with a few steps ago. All of a sudden she stops me, "Bri!"

I look up at my best friend. "What?" I ask her seriously. I know she's going to try to push something into my head.

"Are you sure you want to stay here in San Diego? We can always call the camp and tell them to put you onto the list." I've thought about this solution every summer I've been here laying by the pool. I always come to the conclusion that camp is not my cup of Starbucks coffee.

I like to lay by the pool not spend half my summer in a river swimming with grimy hormonal teenagers. "Seriously Nics stop that, I'll be fine!" I stare at her honestly, she knows when I'm lying and she knows I'm definitely not this time. "I'm sorry Bri, I just want you to have the best summer ever!" She grabs my hands, she's serious about that! Her eyes do the talking for her.

I smile and give her a hug because my house is only a few steps away "I love you Nichole Romar."

"I love you Gabriella Montez!" The two of us continue to hug "Just remember to have the best summer you could possibly have." I nod and take a deep sigh "I promise I'll make the best out of what I have."

"And if an opportunity rises take it and run!" She always makes me laugh "You got it babe." We break apart and finally I walk toward my house. "Write me at least every other week." She's really good at keeping up with that.

"Deal and I'll make you a new friendship bracelet!" I nod quickly "Purple and metallic silver!" She giggles and we both leave it at that. I walk into the house, no one's home as usual. Mom works as a company consultant. Pretty uninteresting stuff if you ask me but she loves it and it 'pays very well.'

I grab my bag and drop it off into my room. It's still early so I can most likely catch the entire episode of "Day's of Our Lives" and "Passions." I run down the stairs and put it onto the correct station. I head over to the refrigerator and grab the apple juice.

How boring is my life? I know as boring as it could get. It's like this every other day. My mom doesn't get home until dinner and she'll either cook or order take out on her way home. I know it's not the healthiest way to live but it's the best we could do on our own.

I rot my teeth and eyes for the rest of the day until mom gets home at 6 o'clock. "Gabriella I'm home!" I know it is 6 PM when my mom yells down for me. "Hi mom." She gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I bought all your favorites, macaroni, mashed potatoes, potato wedges, roasted chicken." When she does this for me I know something's up. "Did you lose your job?" I flat out ask; it's better to just ask now than beat around the bush of the problem.

"No no honey!" She insists.

"Are you sure?" Maybe mom's been taking something behind my back.

"I'm positive hun, now set the table and wash up." I obey orders since I live under her roof. After half an hour all is ready and we're ready to eat my favorites. "Well Bri how was school?" Oh no she lied! "Mom just tell me what's up, please?"

She takes that large 'getting ready to blow my daughter with major news' sigh. "Well Bri…" Out with it woman! I know too aggressive but you would be too. "I have to take a business trip." That's it?

"To where?" I ask casually. "New York." I've always wanted to travel to New York. "And I'm planning on staying there for two months." That's not so bad. "Cool when do we leave?" I'm actually kinda excited.

"I leave tomorrow." Okay? "So what time do we leave?" I take a spoon filled of mash potatoes and it rapidly. "I leave at 7:30 in the morning." What's with this 'I' business?

"Are you saying you're leaving me here alone for two months?" I thought two was lonely. "Well not exactly." What does this 'not exactly' entail?

"I thought, actually we thought it would be a good idea if you stayed with…" Oh please, she better not make me stay in Colorado with my Aunt Sam. Now that's scary! Hold up! 'We thought?'

"Please mom I'd rather stay home alone." I'm actually admitting the truth; she should let me stay here on that alone.

"Two months is way too long Bri and I know you'll have fun with your dad this summer!" Did she just say 'dad?'

"Wait!" She did not just say that!

"DAD?" Yes I'm yelling but this is crazy, I've met this man once in all 15 years of living and that was apparently when I couldn't even say 'dad!' Besides the fact my mother hates him, he did leave us and I know he isn't crazy about me either.

"I told him that no one would be able to watch you for two months and he said you could stay with him." Is she serious?

"Doesn't that man live in Texas or something?" I am not spending my summer in Texas! No way no how!

"No your dad does not live in Texas, he lives in New Mexico, Albuquerque to be exact." I think I've lost my appetite.

"MOM!" Bratty? Not at all, this is my summer for goodness sakes. "It's only for two months Bri. You'll still have a month left of summer when I return and we can do anything you want when I get home!" This woman is unbelievable.

"But mom you don't even like dad!"

"Bri he's your father, without him you wouldn't be alive." Great I have to like him because of that!

"Right now I'd rather be gone!" Mom sighs and comes over and hugs me. "I'm sorry babe but if I don't go on this trip, my job will fire me and then you'd be living with your dad permanently." She's so good at reversing situations. "Fine mom! Fine!"

I run up the steps "You leave tomorrow at 6 AM!" I groan and slam the door. I don't care if she gets mad I am furious! I cannot believe my mom did this to me. Making me stay in a house with a man who knows nothing about me except that he's my father and his ex-wife is my mother.

I guess I'm going to learn a little about him and I'm not looking forward to that part! I can't and I won't. My biggest fear is liking him, if I like him, I'm betraying my mom. The woman who took care of me for those 15 years he was absent. One visit! One visit just to sign annulment papers. This guy sounds like a winner so far!

My mom said when he tried to pick me up I barfed all over his five hundred dollar suit. I must have had good taste as a baby.

On another note Albuquerque, New Mexico? What's in that part of the world? True it's still near California but Albuquerque, what? Why of all places there he would choose to start his on going life without me and my mother. Leaving us to fen for ourselves the day I was brought into this world. Too bad I didn't know he left us while I was being born because if I did know that when I was born, I would have ran after him and beat him down! Maybe that's a little too much but you get what you get!

Gosh what do I do when I see him? I know his name is Joe. Do I address him as Joe? There's no way I'm calling him dad, that's too soon! Mr. Martinez? No that sounds too weird! I just don't know what I'm going to do.

I fall back onto my bed and let out the biggest scream I could eject from my mouth under my lavender pillow. Mom and that man will pay for the worst summer of my entire life. I really don't understand why this has to happen to me! I should just stay with Aunt Sam and rough the two months out.

Seriously what am I going to do in New Mexico? All the kids there are probably weird and gross! I bet it will be really hot over there too! San Diego weather is what I'm used to not Albuquerque weather! Maybe that man has a pool and I could get one of the neighbors to forward my magazines to his house, but still it won't be the same! I officially hate Summer Vacation!

I pack my bags for a two month trip to hell! I mean Albuquerque. Mom says to sleep early because I have to get to the Airport at 4 in the morning! This woman is nuts! I pack all my necessities and everything else into two very large luggages, one purple backpack, and a couple of smaller bags. Mom can't say anything tomorrow because I don't care! She can't control me especially when she'll be on the other side of the country!

Why does everyone I love have to be on the other side of the country? Mom in New York, Nichole in Maine, and Amy… well Amy's far far away which is not so great either! I finish packing at 10 and go to bed since I have to rise and shine very early. Even before the shine outside my window appears.

At three thirty in the morning mom wakes me up and tells me to get a move on. She should move on, and take me with her! I grab all my stuff and luckily mom doesn't peep about that. We throw everything into the back of her red 2006 Audi and go.

I sit back in the front seat wearing my black thick hoodie and my Victoria Secret sweat pants. I have on a pair of black Nikes with pink accents. My hair is pulled back into a messy bun finished with a pink plastic headband. I really don't want to look at my mom so I wear my oversized black sunglasses to keep me from displaying my large glare pointed straight at her.

The car rides quiet; I cross my arms and fix my uncomfortable position. Mom continues to drive and the radio is off. There are probably only advertisements and people talking at this hour anyway. I grab my cell phone and see that I have one missed message. It's just from Nichole telling me she's leaving in a few hours and to have a fun summer. I never mentioned this new plan to her. I mean there's nothing to say, hopefully she'll have enough fun for the both of us.

We reach the airport and mom parks the car in a special lot showing that the car will be there when we get back. I grab all that I can and my mom gets the rest. We walk into the airport. People are scattered among the place trying to get from one stop to the other. I walk with my mom next to me. She helps me with my bags and my ticket. Finally all that's left is the metal detector. I give the person my bag and everything else made of metal.

He says I'm good to go but stops my mom from continuing on with me. She asks the guard if she could just say goodbye and he lets her through. "I'm going to miss you Bri. I'm so sorry about everything." I nod slightly, "Its okay." She takes something from her purse and hands it to me; it's a new digital camera!

"I thought you could record all of your great adventures and show them to me and your friends. Well the good ones to me and the secret special stuff to your friends."

I smile brightly, it really was a sweet gesture "I love you mom!" The two of us hug "I love you too babe." She rubs my back and I relax in her arms. The two of us let go shortly "Have fun baby." I nod again "Thanks for everything mom, you too!" I say one final goodbye and head off onto my new life for the next two months.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Well what do you think? I know I have a lot of stories to update but I thought I should take on a summer story. Hopefully you guys like it enough for me to continue! Please review with your thoughts on it; positive/negative is just great with me! **


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride is brief and not too shabby either. Mom bumped me up to first class! That was definitely for her to get back onto my good side. Right now I would have to say it works. The plane finally lands and I look out the window.

"Flight 29 San Diego, California to Albuquerque, New Mexico has landed." I hear the intercom announce. I grab my bag and get moving out with the rest of the pack. Everything's mellower down here, in the San Diego Airport the crowds were bustling to their positions but here it's chill.

I walk through the smaller groups of people. I'm not sure what I'm looking for but I think I've found it. "Gabriella Montez?" A man wearing a driver's suit asks me politely. "That would be me." I reply a little shyly. Come on I'm in a whole different state and don't know anyone!

"Right this way." The man begins to lead me out. "Wait my bags!" I remember that I was supposed to pick them up at the claim. "That won't be necessary; they're already waiting in the Bentley."

My birth father owns a Bentley? This is crazy! "Wow thanks!" He takes my carryon bag and I hold my purse. "Thank you." I smile and he takes the lead. "You're father's at work, he'll be home later this evening around ten." That's way later than my mom! "Oh okay." We get to the Bentley and he opens the door to the black beauty. "Thanks again…?" I realize I don't know his name.

"Thomas, but you may call me whatever you wish." This guy's pretty awesome. I sit inside and he closes my door. He walks to his door and gets in. "So is Tom cool with you?" He turns around and nods "As you wish Ms. Montez."

Mr. Thomas Fields aka Tom is sixty three years old, think about Joseph aka Joe from Princess Diaries. He's a really nice guy who's single and works as my father's driver. He's been with my dad for ten years. I guess he hired him a little after he dumped me on my mom.

"So what does…my…" I really don't know how to address him. "Your father is the owner of the Albuquerque, East High Spot." What is that?

"What is the East High Spot?" I'm actually interested. "The East High Spot is one of the biggest clubs in Albuquerque actually New Mexico. You know it's more of a concert hall." WHAT?

"Bands and such book their concerts there and perform." I think it sounds familiar now. "Wait isn't that where Chris Brown's kicking off his big summer tour?" I tried to get tickets for the one in San Diego, but hello it's Chris! It was sold out in less than two hours.

"As well as other big named acts." This place is amazing from what I've heard. It's a concert/club type place. I wonder if I'll be able to get in. We continue to drive on and Tom tells me about a lot of things like how my dad started the East High Spot and how my dad loves music and plays the piano, guitar, and drums. He sounds pretty cool, I guess.

I sink back into reality thinking about all of the things he wasn't there for. My first birthday, communion, party, day of school. He's missed so much and now I'm just supposed to pretend like he is the greatest father ever?

Tom pulls up to a gated community and puts down the window to type a code for the gate to open onto the security box. Soon the black gates open and we drive through. These houses are seriously bigger than my entire school. We drive for anther two minutes and reach the biggest house in the neighborhood. "Welcome to your home for the next to months Ms. Montez." My mouth is seriously dragging on the car interior.

The house is humongous to say the least. Picture a large white house. Outside is a huge garden filled with flowers. Tom has to drive around the circular driveway and stops halfway in front of the house. The lawn is clipped to perfection. There are large pillars keeping the front way looking magnificent. Tom opens my door and lets me out. "You may go in now." I realize that I've been admiring the house for an entire five minutes.

"Oh yeah thanks." The front door is open and I let myself in. I look around at the marble floor and the huge double staircase leading to the upstairs. In the middle of the stairs is a large black grand piano. This house is parallel to the one in "Clueless" the movie.

"Hello Ms. Montez!" A friendly voice makes me leave my daydream. "I'm Stephanie your father's housekeeper." Stephanie Brookes is in her late forties. She has dark red hair and has a beautiful smile. She wears rimless glasses and a housekeeper's uniform that reminds me of a Susie Homemaker. "Hi Stephanie you can call me Gabriella."

She smiles even bigger "Yes what a lovely name, that's my sister's name. I call her Gabi." That has a really nice ring to it, "Than please call me Gabi." She continues to light up the room while we shake hands "Will do. Now I will give you a short tour of the house."

"I bet it'll be pretty long." I say with a small giggle. "Don't worry there's an intercom in every room if you need me." This house is more amazing than I thought. "This is the foyer. In the room to the right is the dinning hall and the room to the left is your father's office."

She enters me into the dinning hall and it's gorgeous. One large rectangle glass marble table greets me from left to right. "On the left side of this is the living room and down through that door is the kitchen."

She leads me out and into the kitchen "Here we have my sanctuary, and my bedroom is right through that door to the left. The other connects to the family room. Of course that clear sliding glass door leads to the backyard." I am seriously going to end up getting lost in a closet! She shows me around the bottom floor some more. I found out that Joe lives downstairs, and there are three bathrooms down here as well. Oh and a closet to store coats and of course an elevator when Grandma Mia visits. Apparently I have another grandma! Did I mention there's an actual ballroom here? I know what you're thinking but this is not a hotel!

There's also the door in the family room that leads to the garage and another that leads to other places. I don't even think I'm going to try to explore this house, because I'll probably walk through a door that ends up leading me to China! We walk up the left staircase to the upstairs. A gorgeous, very long hallway comes upon us.

Stephanie who I now renamed Steph shows me six guest rooms, my father's room, and apparently I have a bedroom too. There's a theater, a game room, a basketball court, and many other secret rooms. There are also five bathrooms up here. At least the odds of me not getting my own bathroom in the morning are slim to none! Steph drops me off in front of a door towards the left wing. "Your stuff is inside, please let me know if you need anything else." I nod and thank her with a hug. She relaxes and hugs back.

I twist the knob open and my eyes light up. The room is so pretty, fit for a queen. The bed is this circular king sized bed covered in large white expensive sheets. The pillows are large and soft perfect for summer nights. Over that is a decorative mosquito net. The walls are crème accented with gold. The floors are carpeted a beige type color. On the ceiling decorate shades cover the light bulbs. The shades are comforting and perfect for when you just want to sleep.

I even have a laptop in here on top of my IKEA desk and another housekeeper that comes from day to day has put away all of my things already. I pick up the remote on my desk and press a few buttons, a large flat screen television appears from the wall. A sound system pulls out and plays some music. I sit at the matching vanity and play with the lights around the mirror; all is equipped with makeup and hair appliances.

I open the closet and find other stuff besides the things I brought. I go to another closet and it's filled with shoes and purses! I can officially die happy! The room is better than a painting! On the side dressers there are flowers blooming, lavender ones that smell amazing. Even my lavender pillow has found its way onto one of the two couches fit for just hanging out.

In the corner of the room sits a large couch chair fit for some reading. Next to it is a lamp, where you can dim the light or make it brighter. There's even a small table to lay the book when you are done. Whoever designed the room has given me shelves filled with books in this corner above me.

I go to the pictures scattered around in frames around the room. In them are pictures of me and my mom, and Nichole, and Amy. I can't believe this, Steph and the other housekeepers did a wonderful job. I become awfully curious and go to the connected bathroom.

There's of course a smaller room for the toilet and the shower but than when you first walk into it, there's a bathtub that is as big as hot tub. Another smaller sitting area is placed. I have a bigger vanity seated for three. This bathroom is filled with things I love, my favorite shampoo, conditioner, and everything I use back at home.

I go back into my bedroom quarters and notice the doors that seem to lead to a balcony. I open the crème French doors and find my paradise. Outside is the coolest pool I have ever seen. My father has deigned it to look like a beach in Hawaii. There's a cabana, a beach house, a grill, a kitchen, tables, grotto, reclining chairs, Jacuzzi, it's better than any backyard on MTV's cribs.

I lean over and notice on the other side is a very large basketball court and a few tennis courts. I am living in a fantasy! I get even more curious and turn to the right side, on the right yard I see a pond equipped with fish and a bridge. Honestly what else is here? There's even a spiral stairwell leading down to the backyard.

"Gabriella!" I hear my name and turn around. No one's there. "Gabriella!" I notice that it's coming from an intercom near my bed. I run over to it and press the lit button. "Yes?" I talk into it. "Oh good you found it, well I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch now." I nod but stupid me, she can't see me. But then I notice a button that says "Visual." I turn it on and to my surprise I could see Stephanie. "Okay."

She smiles back at me "Looks like you know your way around technology." I laugh "Well I was born in modern times."

"Come down now, I have someone I'd like you to meet!" I look at her weirdly and go. I run down the left side staircase and into the kitchen. "Steph who is here?"

I notice another red haired girl standing next to Stephanie. "Gabriella I'd like you to meet my niece Kelsi."

The girl named Kelsi smiles at me "Hi I'm Kelsi Nielson." I smile back and shake her hand "I'm Gabriella Montez."

"That's cool my mom's named Gabriella." I laugh, Steph was referring to Kelsi's mom. "I just thought you could use someone to show you the ropes. My niece here is always hanging around town so I thought she'd be the perfect candidate." At least I won't be lonely.

"Cool, thanks Steph!"

"How about you two eat lunch here and Kelsi can take you around. I'm sure Thomas won't mind chauffeuring you two around."

"Okay." The two of us go into the kitchen and eat some of the delicious meal Steph cooked up. She makes the best pasta! Just enough of her secret sauce and mushrooms to top it!

"So I heard you're from San Diego, that's pretty cool." Kelsi Neilson, such a sweetie. I told her she could call me Gabi if I can call her Kels. She's an inch shorter and the same age as me. She has a very unique style. Short curly hair and bangs, like her aunt she wear's rimless glasses. She has kind of an Amy feel to her. I can tell we're going to be close this summer!

"Yup but I mean it's not that great. Once you've lived there your entire life it loses it's magic." Kelsi nods "I know what you mean. I use to live in New York and when I got here everyone gushed over how amazing it is but I just didn't feel the same." This girl is definitely my soul sister.

"Well do you have a boyfriend back home?" Kelsi seems nice; I better tell her the truth. "Nope, still solo." She nods "Me too."

"Oh come on Kels I bet there's someone you've had your eye on!" I exclaim and nudge at her arm. "Kinda." She blushes; this girl is in total love.

"Well by the end of the summer he'll be yours!" I'm usually not so forward but I think I owe this girl. She's making my summer turn into a happy time. Goodbye lying by the pool, hello traveling around Albuquerque!

"Listen Kels, could I ask you something?" I think she might be able to help me, "Sure Gabi, whatever you want."

"Uhmm what do you know about my…dad?" She thinks for a bit "Well his parents lived here, he was even born here but decided to leave for college in San Diego where he met your mom. He doesn't date, all he does is work. If he's not at home he's at work. He's really cool." I nod "How do you know so much about him?"

"My aunt and a few of my friends work at the East High Spot." Friends? She must be little Miss Popular. "I can introduce you to them later." This girl is my summer savior!

"Thanks for everything Kels. This summer would be lost if your weren't here!" She smiles "What are friend's for?" I already made a friend! Way till I tell Nichole and Amy!

"Girls Thomas is in the car!" The two of us finish clearing our plates and head out. "Have you ever ridden with Thomas before?" I ask her once we pass him, "A few times with my aunt Stephanie! Thanks Thomas!" She replies after he closes the door.

Thomas turns around and looks at us "Where would you two like to go?" Kelsi smiles "How about Ice cream Plaza? We haven't had dessert yet." Thomas nods and takes us to this ice cream parlor. "Hey Tom how long have you lived here in Albuquerque?" I ask while Kelsi and I talk in the midst of our conversation.

"Oh my entire life Miss Montez." He says looking at the rearview mirror at us. "Neat! What did you do before you worked for my dad?" I'm beginning to open up to this "dad" word.

"I worked as a driver for someone else."

"Who?" I bluntly ask.

"Someone Miss Montez. Please." I can tell its some big secret so I leave it at that.

"Although I didn't live in Albuquerque during that time." I look at him weirdly. I turn to Kelsi who's just as confused as me.

"We're here!" Tom calls out two minutes later. The two of us jump out after he opens the door for us. "Thanks Tom!" I call out and he returns to the front seat. "Oh Miss Neilson." He calls from the window. He whispers something and nods.

"What was that about?" I ask while my hand is on the door. "Nothing, come on!" She pushes the door open for me instead and we walk through.

**Please Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

The place is in full swing. There are people from all ages seated, enjoying ice cream cones, sundaes, and banana splits.

"Come on let's get seated!" Kelsi grabs my arm and we go to a pink table in the corner. There's a bell on the side of our table and Kelsi pushes it a few times. A boy on skates comes by "Hello and welcome to Ice Cream Plaza! My names…"

"Jason, come on we've known each other for eight years." Jason looks up from his notepad "Oh hey Kels." The two of them stare at each other with smiles; I make a coughing noise to break the cuteness of it all.

"Oh Jason Cross I'd like you to meet Gabriella Montez. She's Joe Martinez's daughter. She's visiting from San Diego."

"Wow! Hi!" Two of us shake hands. "Uhmm… what would you girls like?" Jason asks with a smile. "I'll take a strawberry milkshake." Kelsi looks at me, "Same." Jason writes it down. "Coming up!" He skates away but not without smiling at Kelsi one more time.

"Kelsi is this the boy we were referring to earlier?" I ask her giddily. "Oh please Gabi I don't have a chance. Did you see the way his eyes boomed out when he saw you?" Poor Kelsi, she doesn't have the confidence I saw her with earlier. "Are you kidding me? Did you not notice the googily eyes he was sending you when we got here and when he left?" I feel sparks!

"Gabi, there's no way." She turns back to her menu and I let out a groan! "He's feeling you Kels! And I'm going to help you explore that relationship this summer!" Kelsi puts down the menu smiling. "At a girl!"

Jason comes back and places the sundaes in front of each of us. "Hey Jason would you like to join us?" I ask before he skates away. Kelsi's eyes pop out but I continue to smile at him. "Sure let me just tell them I'm taking my fifteen minute break early!"

He skates back to the counter. "I can't believe you!" Kelsi smiles widely at me. "Let's just say Albuquerque's making me more adventurous!" Jason skates back and of course he sits in the other larger booth chair with Kelsi.

"So Gabriella how do you like Albuquerque so far?" Jason asks. Jason Cross is tall, dark haired green eyed and awfully handsome. He's lived in Albuquerque all his life as well as Thomas. He attends East High School with Kelsi. He's on the basketball team!

"It's been great. Kels has been a great tour guide, but I just got here this morning."

"I was your first stop?" He asked a little too excitedly towards Kelsi. I let out a giggle "Yeah you're special!" I smile over at the two of them who seem to have lost themselves in each other.

Once I break them apart casually we talk some more and I hear a couple other of their friends names. Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, and another guy named Troy. We talk for a little while longer and Jason extends his break time. Finally an hour is gone and it's time to leave.

"How much do we owe you Jase?" Kelsi asks the boy who in mid conversation put his arm around her chair top.

"How about I don't charge you anything if you guys come back later and we hang out after my shift?" Kelsi is stricken so I nod for the two of us. "Sounds great! Thanks!" Jason moves himself from the chair and the two of us say goodbye and leave.

We walk back into the car and Thomas is eating an ice cream of his own. "Thomas!" We exclaim once were sitting in the back already. "Oh Miss Montez, Nielson!" Thomas takes notice of us and finishes his cone.

"We were wondering if we could…"

"Miss Montez, your father phoned me and would like me to drop the two of you off at the East High Spot." A sudden rush of excitement and nervousness overtakes me. "Great! I could introduce you to some of the gang."

I nod with a crooked smile and Tom turns on the ignition. He pulls out and the three of us get going.

"So are you excited?" Kelsi asks me. I nod nervously and she grabs my hand "It will be okay!" She seems more like Nichole than Amy. Amy would tell me to suck it up but Nichole would be doing what Kelsi is at this point.

After fifteen minutes we pull up to this large club like place. I only say "club like" because outside are red carpets, borders, and bouncers.

"Have fun you two! I will pick you up later." Tom is already opening the door to the car. I jump out and Kelsi does too. I stare at the building in front of me. I hear the Bentley pull out and I know there's no going back.

Kelsi connects her arm with mine and we go to a separate entrance, once on the side. I feel a little out of place. I'm still wearing sweats and sunglasses but Kelsi told me earlier that I have a commanding presence. Apparently she's a musician, and also a song writer in her free time and musicals. That's pretty cool. I know random but I continue to walk with Kelsi attached to my arm. I'm so nervous I'm going to throw up.

We go to an elevator and Kelsi pushes the up button. "You're going to be fine." Kelsi reassures me with a smile.

The elevator comes to a halt and the doors open, three teenagers come out. Two of them are arguing and another one is wearing a sparkly pink hat. "Hi Kelsi!" The one in the sparkly hat exclaims. "Hey guys!" She lets go of my arm and hugs the one in the hat then the pretty dark brunette. The last one she acknowledged kept up a large curly fro!

"Who's your friend?" The boy with the fro asks with a flirtatious smile. The brunette he was arguing with earlier nudges his chest and he gets the message. I let out a giggle and Kelsi introduces me, "Guys this is Gabriella Montez."

"Gabi this is Ryan Evans." I shake the one with the sparkly pink hats hand.

"This is Taylor McKessie." I then shake the very pretty brunette's hand.

"Last but not least, Chad Danforth." He stares at me with his jaw dropped. "Wow you're hot…I mean… wow!" I smile and shake his hand.

"Don't think about it Chad! She's Joe's daughter, she's visiting from San Diego!" Ryan and Taylor's eyes go wide. "You're Gabriella Darlene Montez?" Eww I hate when people use my middle name. "Yup." I say with a smile.

"That's cool!" Ryan exclaims. "We should all hang out later." I smile wider "I'd like that. Well we promised Jason we'd hang out so maybe all of us can later." I don't know where this confidence is coming from but I'm enjoying it.

"Definitely!" The three say in unison. "You're one cool girl Montez!" Taylor says and puts her arm around me. "Yeah and attractive!" I bite my lip while she slap's Chad's chest.

"Well we better get going. Joe wants us to see him." The three of them nod, "It was a pleasure meeting you Gabi!" Ryan says truly, I'm starting to like the new nickname.

"You too! See you later." Taylor gives me a small hug and we go into the elevator. Kelsi's pushes the number 7 and we go up. "You have some really cool friends Kels."

"Yeah, sorry for Chad though. I guess he likes you." I smile, "Well he's pretty cute but I think him and Taylor are kinda cute together." Kelsi laughs "Yeah we all do, too bad they're fighting too much to notice that themselves."

The elevator stops and the light blinks signaling we're here. The doors open and Kelsi greets another person "Hey Troy!" The boy they talked about earlier. "Hi Kelsi!" He says but is staring straight at me. This boy named Troy is gorgeous! Dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body that is WOW!

"We gotta go so we'll see you!" Finally we step out of the elevator and my arm brushes against his. We turn to look at each other once more and we're gone. We walk down a lone hall. Pictures surround us everywhere. I don't seem to notice because my minds wrapped around other things. "So was that the boy you guys were talking about earlier?"

Kelsi turns around and turns back "Oh Troy. Yeah! Troy Bolton. East High's golden boy!"

"He's captain of the basketball team, and pretty much the coolest guy in all of Albuquerque." At home I wouldn't even dare talk to a boy like him but I'm starting to open up more.

"Oh so he's a senior?" He must be if he's captain. "No he just turned 16! He'll be a junior soon like us!"

"And he's the captain?" This wouldn't ever happen in San Diego.

"Yup varsity basketball captain and it doesn't hurt that his father's the coach." Oh Daddy's boy.

"But I mean Troy had to work for it. Luckily his dad's gone for the summer so he won't have to practice everyday until the sun goes down. Actually both his parents are. He's staying with Chad."

We reach the end of the hallway and I've lost all nervousness in my body. "Ready?" She asks and I nod quickly. I better go in before I lose my readiness.

Kelsi knocks on the door and we hear "Come in!" Kelsi turns the doorknob and we see a man on the phone. "No no, tell him. Yes oh wait. I gotta go! Bye." The man looks up. Dark haired, handsome, nice shaven face, early forties. Has a humongous office on the seventh floor. He also has nice taste in clothes.

"Hello Gabriella." My, who I presume to be my father greets me. "Oh and hello Kelsi." He tells us to sit and we sit in the chairs in front of us. He goes to the door and shuts it.

He doesn't look evil but he doesn't look very loving either, more business though. "Well Gabriella how was your trip?" I don't answer and Kelsi notices this and I look at her. She's pleading for me to talk, "Fine." I say blankly.

"Did Stephanie show you to your room?" He asks with a smile, the first smile I see from him in the past 5 minutes, "Yes, it's nice."

"I'm just so sorry your mom couldn't have stopped by with you." Mom would never! "Yeah me too."

"Well I talked to her before she left for New York. She'll be picking you up at the end of your two month stay."

I nod blankly, "Thanks."

He rubs the back of his neck and wipes his face with his other hand, "You are welcome to come here whenever you please. Actually I have a present for you." He goes into his desk and takes something out. He hands me two plastic passes and I look at them. "It's for you and Kelsi. Whenever you want you can go backstage. So if you happen to bump into some bands and singers this summer. You can bring a couple of the friends you meet as well."

I nod with a smile, "Thanks."

"It's the very least I could do Gabriella." I look down and look over at Kelsi. "Well we better get going Joe. I wanted to show Gabriella around."

He nods and walks over to the door and opens it for us. The two of us get up "I'll see you later tonight." We nod and get going. "Thanks again."

"Whatever you need Gabriella, please don't be afraid to charge it onto the Martinez account." I am really confused but nod anyway. Once he closes the door Kelsi begins to jump up and down and freak out.

"This is so awesome!" She hugs me and dances. "What did he mean charge it to the Martinez account?"

Kelsi stops and looks at me, "That's what Thomas whispered earlier. He means whenever we buy anything tell the employee to charge it to the Martinez account. You're father is the richest man in New Mexico." I didn't realize that until this point in time. Out here I was royalty.

Kelsi clung onto my arm "Come on I know where the gang is right now!" We walk over to the elevator and walk in, pushing floor number 3. "Where are we going?" I ask her confused.

"Your dad created a floor just for his teenage employees. You need to have an employee card but these plastic necklace passes your dad gave us gives us access to the entire building. We can pretty much walk wherever we want bringing along anyone too!" I have never had so much power in my entire life.

**Authors Notes**

**I love the reviews so please review this chapter and continue reading and reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator stops and we reach this cool lounge type place. "This is cool!" I exclaim and pass by a couple of people. We walk and walk until we reach a big screen television. Chad and Ryan are playing on it while Taylor sits and watches them.

"Hey Kels, Hey Gabi!" I smile and nod along with Kelsi. "So this is where you guys are most of the time?" I ask amusingly. "Yeah whenever I'm not checking off equipment and Chad's carrying in equipment. And Ryan helps out with microphone settings and such." I nod, there jobs were really cool.

"Kelsi I told you, you should have worked here! We're like this close to the bands." Taylor uses her arms to show the distance.

"Well Gabi and I are…" She pulls the plastic necklace from her neck "This close to them." Taylor's eyes pop out and she mindlessly walks over to the necklace. "No way you can practically stand on stage with them!"

Chad and Ryan pause their game to look at the passes. "I guess people like Kels have all the luck!" We laugh and get talking again. "So Gabi, I mean you're a cool girl and all but why leave San Diego of all places for the summer?" Ryan asks me whilst the others listen.

I smile warmly, "My mom's off on a business trip in New York. So she sent me here to my dad."

"Well don't worry Montez, we'll make your summer worth while!" Chad chimes in; he doesn't hit on me anymore. Thank the lord!

"Hey where's Troy?" Kelsi speaks up noticing someone's not here. "You know, Mr. Manager doesn't want to take time off of work!" Chad rolls his eyes. "Yeah ever since we started working here Troy refuses to take time off of work. He still has like 30 hours he can take off still for a break!"

"Sounds like a workaholic." I say with a smile. "Yeah I'm surprised this one takes breaks!" Chad touches Taylor's head and she slaps it off. Chad winces while Taylor speaks up "It's not like I take hour long breaks like other people." She looks over at Chad.

Chad rolls his eyes, "Well than I better get back. Where should we meet up later?" Chad looks toward me and Kelsi. "Well I'll call Jason to meet us here. We can get him in and watch…?"

"Who's playing tonight?" Kelsi asks Taylor. "Jesse McCartney!" Taylor shouts loudly.

"Cool we'll go to my house, get dressed and head back?" I ask looking at Kelsi, "Sounds good!"

"Alright see you two later!" The three of them wave us off and get going. "How about I give you the grand tour now?" Kelsi asks with a wide smile. "You know where to go?" I ask her smiling back. "Well no, but it'll be fun!" I guess I'm up for an adventure.

We walk out and start from the sixth floor, since the seventh floor is all business. We reach the sixth floor and end up in a lounge. There's a security guard right when we get there, we show him our passes and he lets us through.

"I wonder what's on this floor." I say and Kelsi stops walking. "Kelsi?" I ask funnily and look toward where she's looking. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaim and sitting right in front of us is Jesse McCartney!"

"Act cool!" I say with a smile. I walk toward him but Kelsi won't move. I grab her hand and walk toward him. "Jesse?" I ask. He turns around putting his magazine down and smiles, "Hi!"

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez. Joe Martinez's daughter and this is my friend Kelsi!"

"Hi nice to meet you Gabriella, Kelsi!" He shakes each of our hands. "Would you like to sit?" We nod and sit in front of him.

"So I heard Joe's daughter was in town. How do you like it so far?" He asks smiling over at me, "It's been fun Kelsi and her friends have been great!"

"Are you two coming to the concert tonight?" He asks and the two of us nod. "Cool." A phone begins to ring and he excuses himself. A minute later he's back, "I'm sorry I really gotta get going. Sound check!" I nod, "Okay well thanks Jesse." Jesse gets up and gives us each a hug.

I look down at my purse and pick it up, "Jesse do you mind taking a picture with us?" Jesse shakes his head, "Hey Rodney!" The security guard walks over "Do you mind taking a picture of me and these two lovely ladies?" Rodney shakes his head and Jesse hands him my new camera.

The flash goes off and soon we're saying goodbye again. "Thanks Jesse!" We head back in the elevator. "That was so cool!" Kelsi shouts and the both of us scream. "He was so hot in that black buttoned down long sleeve shirt!" The two of us dance and go crazy. The door opens to the fifth floor but we're still dancing.

We hear a laugh and look up, Ryan's holding a box. "What did I miss?" He asks amusingly. "Oh nothing, except us meeting Jesse McCartney!" Ryan drops the box and his mouth falls with it. "Are you serious?" We nod excitedly and show him the picture on my camera. "Not fair! Jesse is like my idol!" The two of us laugh, "How about we introduce you two later?" I ask and Ryan nods. "For sure!" Ryan goes in and thanks us. While he's going down we hear "I'm going to meet Jesse!"

We both laugh and admire the photo, "So this is probably the floor where they keep all the equipment." I nod "Okay floor four!"

The two of us go down and find ourselves in a snack room. There's a movie theater, a kitchen, and a snack bar. "Hey no one's allowed here without!" The boy named Troy is now yelling at us. "Whoa sorry Kels!" He apologizes.

"It's cool Troy." Kelsi walks over to the couch and drops herself onto it. "Kelsi you and your friend aren't allowed to be here." I look over at Kelsi and we both laugh. "Troy back off!"

"Kels stop it, how did you even get in here? Did Ryan, Chad, and Tay sneak you in again?" Troy asks annoyed. "I'm sorry but you have to go!" Troy looks at me, I don't move and he sighs. "You think you can get in here with your looks don't you? Well sorry I won't let you stay just because you're pretty!" Kelsi's mouth drops along with mine.

"You think I'm just some pretty face?" I ask harshly. "Gabi!" She exclaims. I smile at her, this will be fun, "Yeah I do. Just because Chad let you in doesn't mean you get to stay here." He crosses his arms, to think I thought he was attractive. "So manager Troy is it?" He nods.

"I bet my father wouldn't want to hear that his manager was accusing his daughter of sneaking in would he?" I remove the plastic pass from under my hoodie and place it onto the top of it.

"Wait, you're Gabriella Darlene Montez?" He asks shocked more than ever. "That's right." He takes in a gulp, "Joe said he had a daughter and I was supposed to show her and her friend around!"

Kelsi was lying on the couch now watching a Disney Movie "Yup I'm the friend Troy. And that's Joe's pride and joy!" I laugh a little and Troy is soon red faced.

"I am so sorry!" He says embarrassingly. "Well, I guess you were just doing your job. But that whole pretty face accusation… that'll take awhile to forgive." I walk around him and over to Kelsi. It did hurt that people just found me as a pretty face and nothing more. When I tell people I'm on the debate team and the scholastic decathlon team they're really surprised at first. They'd expect me to be a model. I mean I am on the schools drill team and I also dance and act on the side but it's not who I fully am.

A phone began to ring and Troy notices it is his "Excuse me." Troy leaves and I feel eyes on me so I look over at Kelsi.

"What?" I ask her annoyed. "Troy thought you were pretty!" She says in a sing songy voice and a smile that was more curious than the game clue appears on her excited face. "So?" I ask her more irritated. "You like him too don't you?" Yes. "No!" I answer a little too quickly.

"Sure Gabi." Troy comes back into the room and sighs, "Great I have to watch you two for the rest of the day."

"Oh don't worry daddy Bolton. We don't need a babysitter!" Kelsi says smiling at him. "Yeah right, I'm not losing my job because some guy hit on Joe's daughter."

"For your information my name's Gabriella and I know how to handle guys."

"I'm sure you do!" Troy replies with some major snappiness. "You California kids are so snobby." I am so going to kill him. "And you're the rudest guy I've ever met. Come on Kelsi let's go!" I exclaim and Kelsi follows me.

I call for the elevator and it comes, I press the ground floor and Kelsi comes in, and soon the rude blonde steps in too. "I'm heading home. You don't have to come!"

"Apparently Stephanie's out so I have to watch you wherever you go. You must have done something bad if your dad doesn't want me to keep my eyes off of you."

"Oh please he just doesn't want my mom to kill him for leaving me in a foreign town on my own!" I grab my phone out and type the numbers angrily; I can't believe I first thought this guy was hot. He's just like the half of the world's jerky population!

"Hi Steph its Gabi, do you know where Tom is?"

"He is?"

"Oh okay. Thanks." I hang up and groan. "Where's Thomas?" Kelsi asks while I sigh, "He had to run some errands for Joe." I officially don't want to call or refer to him as my dad.

"So who's taking us to your house?" Kelsi asks and butthead of a Troy takes out his keys and goes in front of us when the doors open.

"This sucks." I walk with Kelsi out and follow him to a black range rover. "I should have known." I say aloud. "Excuse me?" Troy asks suddenly. "I just don't find it surprising how you own a Range Rover being daddy's little boy and all." I look him up and down with my arms crossed.

"I pay the expenses for it. I don't ask my dad to help me out and by the way you're dad's just paying me extra for this. I'm not enjoying it and since I'm doing this there's no way I'm losing my job no matter what I say!" He unlocks the door and Kelsi gets in the backseat.

I stand there and finally get in after making them wait 10 minutes. "I'm sorry Kels but I don't like this friend of yours at all." Kelsi sighs and whispers back "It's because girls don't talk back to him. He's not use to a girl who's in control. Not even Taylor challenges him and since you're his boss's daughter, this fuels the fire."

I look down at my purse and take out my camera, "Hey Kels say cheese!" Kelsi hides behind her hands, "Come on Kels! I'm making a scrapbook of all my memories here in Albuquerque!" Kelsi put down her hands and smiles. "That a girl!" I place the camera back in my bag.

Troy looks at us in his rearview mirror, "You better call Jason later to meet us" I inform Kelsi.

"Gabi I can't!" Kelsi exclaims to me. "Fine hand me your phone." I put out my hand and Kelsi sighs "Fine I'll do it but not right now!" I roll my eyes and smile "Fine Nielson you win!"

Troy meets the front gate and types in the code. We get in and soon we're parking in front of the house. Kelsi and I get out and I look over at Troy "You can park you're monster into the garage." Troy rolls his eyes and drives into the garage.

"Gabi you're making him madder!" Kelsi says sadly. "Kels! Relax!" The two of us go inside and close the door. Troy knows to use the garage door to get in. "We still have hours until we meet up with the gang what should we do?" Kelsi asks "How about a dip?" I suggest with a sneaky smile.

"I didn't bring my swimsuit." Kelsi replies with a small shrug. "Come on I have loads that you can borrow." I take her hand and bring her to my room. "Gabi this room is amazing! I must sleepover!" Kelsi exclaims. "Yeah you better!" We get into our bathing suits.

Kelsi wears a blue bikini with a very thin cloth type skirt over it while I put on a red bikini halter type swimsuit.

"Come on let's use the backstairs." The two of us go to the balcony and run down the spiral staircase. Troy reaches the kitchen and sees us through the glass door.

"It's so cold!" Kelsi squeals while I splash her some more. Kelsi's hair is naturally short so she didn't tie it up. I put mine into a messy bun and walk up onto the large rocky mountain. "Are you coming down by the slide?" Kelsi asks swimming around the pool.

"No by jumping." Before Kelsi can object I jump in making a large splash. Troy comes out and sighs, I decide to drive him crazier. I swim under and swim in front of him splashing him a little. "What the…?"

"Careful." I say before he curses. "Are you coming in?" I ask sneakily. "No!" He quickly returns. "Why are you scared?" I ask in a little baby voice. This Gabriella is a little too outgoing.

"No, I just don't want to." I swim backwards and over to Kelsi who's carefully swimming around. "Want to race?" I ask her excitedly. "Gabi I'm not that good of a swimmer." She answers truthfully. "Come on Kels, I'll go easy." I hear a chuckle and turn to the boy who's sitting back watching us. He's tanning himself on my reclining pool chair.

"Did I hear you laugh?" I ask swimming over toward him. "Listen I know your from San Diego but you're tiny. You could never win a lap."

I look over at Kelsi and smile, "Don't!" Kelsi exclaims. She's the only one who knows my secret. "Is that a bet?" I ask him. "I'd beat you if I was in there."

"Than get in here!" I exclaim loudly. Troy breaks down and begins to remove his tee. Then the white tee he has under. He loosens his leather belt and then his pants. He has a rockin' body!

Soon he's left in his blue boxers. He jumps in and swims around me. He goes down into the water and comes back up. What he does next surprises me. He spits out water like Shamu! Except I've been to Sea World every year since I can remember and Shamu's way cuter! He's more of a walrus.

**Please read and review! Thanks:D **


	5. Chapter 5

"You must touch the other side of the pool and back! Anyway that helps you win is a go! Free for all!" Kelsi gets in the middle and calls it "On your marks, get set GO!" The two of us start off with a breaststroke. To build up his ego so I can tear it down I let him get ahead by a good two feet. He reaches the other side and touches it, a few seconds later I touch the wall with two hands, and use a pivot turn. I decide to do what I'm best known for and swim butterfly style.

I've caught Troy off guard! He didn't know I was this good. I beat him by a good forty-seconds. "GABI IS VICTORIOUS!" Kelsi gives me a high five and Troy reaches the end. "How…?" He asks out of breath.

"Nice Troy, I hold the record for my school's butterfly record!" Actually all of San Diego's High School District." Troy's mouth drops. "I really underestimated you, what else do you do?" He seems interested.

"Member of Washington High School's Debate, Scholastic Decathlon, Drill, Swimming and Volleyball teams. On the side I do acting, dancing, and I kinda sing." I don't usually admit the last one but it's true.

"Wow I thought I was a busy guy." I smile and decide to break this wall we started with "Can we just start over?" I ask him seriously. "Hi I'm Troy Bolton." Troy puts out his hand and I take it "I'm Gabriella Montez." Kelsi is swimming next to us smiling. "Thank goodness that's over!" The two of us laugh and continue to swim.

"Well this has been one crazy day!" I announce floating by Kelsi and Troy. "Completely. I'm sorry for being a jerk. I shouldn't have judged you." Gosh he's amazing. "No problem and I'm sorry too. I was harsh." It was quiet for a bit when he spoke up again.

"Well do you have friend's like us in San Diego?" I smile "Yeah I do."

"Is a boyfriend included?" Hmmm… "Nope, not right now."

"But I bet a guy like you has tons of girls!" He laughs a little, I really like his laugh. "A guy like me? No not really."

Kelsi giggles and I turn to her "What do you know that I don't?" I ask her seriously. "It's just that…never mind." I come up with a win-win idea "Hey Troy?" I turn to the only boy.

"Yeah?" He asks turning my way. "Could you grab my purse? It's in my room; you could use the spiral staircase." As the gentleman he is he agrees and immediately jets up the steps. I turn back to Kelsi "Tell me now!" I talk with force stinging my voice.

"It's just that Troy could have any girl he wants at East High. They're all after him but he just says he hasn't met anyone worthy yet." I'm kind of bummed now. I probably have no chance. Troy runs back down and places the purse on the side of the pool.

"Here you go." I swim over and pull out the digital camera. "Gabi don't use that here!" Kelsi warns me. "Relax!" I smile at her and drop the camera into the pool. Troy dives in and swims underneath for it. A few seconds later he's in front of my face. "It's waterproof." He announces once they realize its okay.

"Yeah I'm that big of a klutz my mom gave me the non-destructible one!" We laugh in unison and I'm soon grabbing Kelsi. "Come on Kels let's take a pic!" I hand the camera off to Troy and he's now taking a picture of us.

"Now you and Troy!" Kelsi yells and moves away from us with the camera. I swim closer to Troy and he scoots in nearer to me. "Closer." Kelsi announces and soon Troy has his arm around my waist. The camera flashes and soon we're back to being apart. I thank her and grab the camera placing it back into my purse.

"Well I better dry off now." Troy jumps out of the pool and grabs the towel he used earlier before entering my bedroom soaking. "Sorry about your boxers Troy!" I apologize sincerely.

"No it's cool I could always dry them off in one of your seven dryers." I look at him weirdly "I have seven dryers?"

"And seven washer!" Kelsi adds.

"I'll just wear one of the guest robes while I'm waiting." Troy begins to walk into the house and Kelsi starts to laugh. Soon Troy is completely gone and she's laughing herself to pain.

"What's so funny?" I ask Kelsi.

"Oh nothing, except I know you're curious to see Troy commando!" That seriously came out of no where. I would have never expected that from my dearest Kelsi.

"WOW!" My eyes broaden but I'm soon thinking about Troy and… nothing.

"I know it Gabi! No use denying the fact." I shake my head and submerge my body into the pool. "Gabi Troy's back!" I hear Kelsi yell and soon I'm floating around onto the pools surface. She breaks out in giggles and I roll my eyes fiercely. She has won this round; I grab my purse and wrap myself in a towel. I storm off and walk up the spiral staircase.

"Gabi!" I hear Kelsi yell but lock my door. Kelsi continues to swim while I dry myself and walk over to the shower. I remove my waterlogged bathing suit and take a quick rinse off. I grab a new towel and dry off again. Once I feel like my hair is done I walk out to the balcony and take in the fresh air.

I'm seriously in love with this place. It's my perfect fairytale dream house. I don't see anyone in the pool so I assume Kelsi's fixing herself in the guest room next door. I do hear someone on the side yard and I see Troy playing a game of basketball. I'm wearing a white and blue camisole, white shorts and blue flip flops. It's not too chilly but just enough for the wind to brush against your skin and feel breezy.

I decide I'm decent enough and tie my hair into a side ponytail while I quietly walk down the staircase. "So this is like home for you huh?" I ask looking around the court. He smiles and nods "I guess you could say that. I just love playing basketball, for fun. Not for points and winning."

"But winning is a bonus?" He's about to shoot but looks over and chuckles "Yeah it definitely is." He shoots and of course gets it in.

"I presume that's how you scored the role of captain on the East High Wildcat's team?" Troy looks at me weirdly "Have you been stalking me Montez?" He asks while holding the ball under his arm. "Let's just say your friend's said enough for me to write a three page essay on you."

I grab the ball from him and shoot where I'm standing. "Let me guess basketball team as well?" I shake my head "No, I play for fun." I get the ball and place it under my arm. "I wish I could do that. I usually play for winning. I mean the games fun and everything but when you're forced it begins to lessen in the fun category." I throw him the ball and he takes another shot scoring a three pointer.

"Nice." I congratulate. "Thanks."

"So I heard your dad makes you practice a lot."

"Just every chance I'm not doing homework or sleeping." I let out a giggle. "Sounds brutal."

"It usually is." I grab the ball and score a two pointer. "Besides basketball what else do you like to do?" I ask him on a serious note.

"I like to play baseball, I go fishing, and I don't know I'm usually outdoors most of the time. What else do you like to do besides be an overall achiever in the academics and the sports teams?"

"Well I already told you I like to act, dance, and sing. Right now I'm huge on dancing. Ballroom, Hip-hop, Contemporary, Tap, Jazz, you name it I've tried it once."

"Do you break too?" I smile "I've tried but I'm not that great at breaking." Before I say anything else Troy's on the ground doing the "coffee grinder" and holding his body up with his head and hands.

I clap when he's done "That's amazing!"

"Thanks." He pops his non-existent collar. "So where did you learn that?" I ask referring to his moves. "Oh just something I picked up from the streets." I look at him weirdly. "Or on the streets of the East High hallways." I giggle a little and hit his arm lightly.

"That sounds truer." I sit on the court while he wipes the sweat off his forehead and joins me. "Don't you hate it when people always rely on you for the game winning shot? Like figuratively speaking, how people always count on you to win it?"

Troy takes a sigh, "All the time. I mean it's like I'm the entire team and everyone expects me to take it home."

"Yeah like if we're doing a relay for a swim meet and the other teams a person ahead they always expect me to win it no matter what it takes."

"But don't you always win it?" Troy asks with a smile. "Well yeah but still, when I'm in the last leg of the race I just push it to my limit and blank everyone out."

"Like no one's in the room and you're just playing against your best friend for a bag of chips."

"Exactly!" I exclaim loudly. This boy is seriously the girl version of me.

"I know exactly what you mean. Although it feels pretty cool when I do win it."

"Yeah totally." There's a little pause in the middle of our conversation. "Thanks Troy, for listening. I don't even talk to my best friends back home about this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, same with you. I wouldn't dare talk to my team about this. How about I keep this stuff a secret if you keep what I said a secret?" I smile and shake his hand, "Deal."

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you something." I look at him, what else is there? "I was just wondering; why don't you have a boyfriend? You seem like a girl who all the guys would be after." I kinda take this as a compliment.

"Well I've never… I mean the right guy hasn't swept me off my feet yet." I play with my hands nervously and he rubs his hands slowly looking anywhere but my way.

"I was surprised when you said you didn't have a girlfriend." Troy smiles a bit "Same story with me, I just haven't picked a girl to sweep of her feet yet." I take a small sigh and begin to play with the court top.

"Hey wait here!" I sit here thinking how great this day has been. I've turned a complete turnaround. He comes back holding my purse. "What are you doing?" I ask with amusement.

He pulls out my camera and sits back down. He places his arm around me and I scoot closer, "Say cheese!" Then the flash appears. He brings it in front of us and we examine the picture. "I like it." I say with a smile.

"Look at that smile, I look like a chipmunk!" Troy laughs looking at his picture. "A very cute chipmunk." I grab his cheek softly and smile. "Chubby bunny!" We both laugh and Troy takes the camera. "Hey Troy give that back!"

"Catch me first!" I begin to chase him around the court and then around the pool. "Come on Troy! Don't drop it in the pool, we just dried ourselves!" He figures I'm right and runs back over to the court finally I get a hold of him and we both tumble to the ground. I lie on his stomach and Troy's not moving whatsoever which freaks me out.

"Troy? Oh my gosh TROY? My dad's going to kill me."

"BOO!" He scares the crap out of me and I yelp. "Not funny!" I smack his chest and he laughs. "I'm glad the only reason you would be scared if I died would be because of your dad killing you." I roll my eyes and lay on top of him. "Pass me the camera…please?" I fill in.

He hands it to me and I extend my arm and take a picture of us on the court ground. "That'll definitely go into the scrapbook."

"Yeah and the caption should be, 'My hot, suave, smooth, sophisticated…" I burst into laughing fits and Troy lays there insulted. "Now Gabs that's really not cool."

I continue to laugh and I roll off of him from laughing so hard. "Thanks Gabriella! Thank you!" I continue to laugh and he picks up the pool ball from the edge of the court and throws it at me but I continue to roll around and laugh.

"GABI!" I can barely hear Kelsi yell from the balcony. "Sorry Kels!" I say in between laughter's. "Bolton what did you do to my friend?" Kelsi asks seriously leaning over the balcony. "Nothing, all I said was I'm hot, suave, smooth, sophis…" Troy was again caught off by Kelsi laughing as well.

"At least Gabs let me finish describing myself." Troy crossed his arms and spoke. "I'm sor…" Kelsi tried to apologize but she couldn't stop laughing. Finally after a good five minutes we finished. Troy sat against the house wall waiting.

"Are you laughing crazy twins done yet?" I take in a few breaths and Kelsi walks down the stairs slowly regaining her breath.

**Author's Note**

**So they don't hate each other and now we can get back on with Troyella! Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry Troy!" I say sort of sincerely.

"Anyway Kels what did you want to tell me before all that good stuff happened?" Kelsi reaches us and speaks, "Well Jason's going to meet us here in…" Kelsi looks at her watch. "Aw crap I only have an hour until he gets here and I look a mess!" Kelsi runs upstairs and I signal to Troy to follow.

"Girls." Troy says quietly and runs after us. "Gabi what am I going to wear?" She asks nervously. "Leave that to me!" I say proudly. I walk over to one of the large closets and come back with a bunch of outfits.

"Whoa I didn't know someone could have that much clothes." Troy's eyes were amazed at the pile now lying on my bed.

"Yeah half this stuff my dad bought before I got here but they're beautiful!" I pick up a Christian Dior top. "This is seriously the best day of my life!" I love this closet and these clothes; I just wish I could say that about my dad. A beautiful house, clothes, and passes won't make me love him fully though. That part involves spending time with each other.

"I'm sorry but what about me?" Kelsi interrupts. "Chill Kels!" I look at the pile and throw her an outfit. "Here!"

"You didn't even see if it'll match my bone structure, color palette…"

"Kels try it on!" I insist and she goes to the bathroom.

"So what will you wear?" Troy asks sitting on one of my couches. "I don't know." I pick up an outfit and go to the full body mirror. "That looks good." I notice Troy's behind me because the mirror's reflection.

"You think?" I ask him seriously.

"Yeah you look great, and how about your hair up with that yellow pin on your desk?" I look over and smile. "Wow, how do you know about this kind of stuff."

"Well it doesn't take a genius to know what colors go together. I mean majority of your shirt is yellow so it made sense." I laugh, "True true."

"I'll be back." Kelsi's in the walking closet changing so I go in the small toilet room. I put on the yellow and black silk halter top. Then I try on the black mini skirt and wear my black pointy low cut heels. I put my hair up into a messy bun. I place a black bangle on and hear "Gabi!" Which obviously means Kelsi is done.

"Let me see!" I exclaim and walk over to her, "You look…"

"Horrible huh? Just say it!" The fragile girl responds rapidly. "Kels I was going to say hot."

"Well Montez you look amazing!" Kelsi's eyes pop out of her sockets. She's wearing a copper dress accented with black parts. The back is a semi-low cut showing off the jeweled designed back. I give her a pair of black high heeled boots that go perfectly.

"Did you bring your contacts?" I ask softly. She nods and I tell her to put it on. While she does that I fix her hair by putting it down and straightening it. Her hair is now a little lower than her shoulders. I smile a bit and admire her from my position.

I grab my jewelry box and place the matching necklace over her head and it slides into position. "Now you're perfect."

I walk out from where Kelsi's getting ready and walk over to the other side where Troy's now sleeping on one of my couches. I make a coughing noise and he's still asleep. So I walk over to him and kneel down, he looks so adorably cute. I just want to… I decide to do it and grab my camera. I kneel back down quietly by his side. I turn off the flash and click, instant blackmail.

I actually place an outside pink chrysanthemum in his left ear. I know flower behind the left ear means taken but on the contrary I had no access to the other since he was lying sideways.

I decide to wake him up by a fun way; I turn the speakers on blast and tell Kelsi to cover her ears. I put some ear muffs on and press play. The speakers begin to play Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend." Troy instantly rolls onto the ground and Kelsi and I burst full of laughter again. I turn it off and help him up.

"Couldn't you just shake me lightly?" Troy asks seriously but then stopped when he caught his eyes on me.

"So?" I spin around and show off. He's still speechless. "Gabs, you look. Wow!" I smile and look at him with a funny face "Thanks I guess?"

"Oh yeah. You look great!"

"And what about Kels?" I ask grabbing her arm and taking her over to him.

"Kels you look great too. Jason will definitely fall over when he sees you."

"You think?" Kelsi asks and I smile and nod. "Of course!"

"Now what to do with Troy…" I tap my chin and smile mischievously.

"You are not making me wear your clothes! I'll just stop by my house, change quickly and come back to pick you two up." I guess it's a plan we can all live with. "Fine, but be back soon." I say with a pleasant smile.

"Whatever you say doll face." I laugh and he smiles, "I like your laugh." The two of us get caught into each others stares. It's magical. We hear a cough noise and I look to my left, Kelsi. "I guess I'll be going. See you two in a few." We wave him goodbye and watch him walk down the hallway. Kelsi quickly closes the door and starts squeal excitedly.

"You guys are so in love!" I laugh, come on it's funny. "Please Kels I just met the guy."

"But I saw the connection, right now, in the pool, when you guys were playing basketball.."

"You saw that?" I didn't know anyone was watching. "You love him!" Kelsi gushes loudly. "There's a difference between like and love."

"Yeah that's why I said love. Gabi!" She hollers. "What Kels?" I walk over to the mirror and fix my makeup. "I've never seen Troy so into a girl the way he is with you. I mean you challenge him and I could tell he likes that. Plus he thinks you're cute!"

I stop and turn around to Kelsi who's laying on the couch grinning at me. "Kelsi! Alright I think the guys cute, and he challenges me too. Not to mention he's sweet, and is unlike any guy I've met but honestly Kels there's no way."

I turn back to the mirror. "No way what?" She asks me getting off the couch. She walks over and I pick up some eye shadow applying make up on her. "It's just that there's no way Troy and I could, blossom into anything more than friends. No way."

"Why's that?" She asks me while I apply mascara onto her eyelashes, "Because we have too many strikes going against us."

I tell her to open her eyes and I fix the small smudge, "I mean he lives here in Albuquerque and I live in San Diego. There's no way either of us could withstand a long distance relationship."

"But Gabi what about people who love each other enough? I could tell you and Troy have that." This girl amazes me.

"My sweet naïve Kelsi, there is no way you can call the relationship that Troy and I have love. It's just, crazy to say that after one day."

"Well what about Romeo and Juliet?" She asks during her blush time. "Romeo and Juliet happened in a three day process."

"Okay Gabi I'm not talking about marriage, I'm just talking about being with your one true love." I groan; she's more stubborn than me!

"Get over it Kels, not now not ever!" I hear the doorbell and walk downstairs. Kelsi continues to torment me from the top of the left staircase. "Just think about it okay?" I open the door way and continue to listen to her "I mean what would happen if you didn't give him a…"

After I give Jason a small hug I let him in "chance." That's the last I hear of Kelsi. I shut the door and turn around. Kelsi is stunned just as bad as Jason. The two don't move so I decide to give Kelsi her chance "I'm going to call my mom, be back in a bit." I run up the stairs and head to my cell phone.

I hear some shuffling going around so I assume Kelsi's got the courage to go over to him. I head over to my television and press the button on the controller that says "foyer." I see them and turn the audio up.

"Wow Kels…" Jason is so shyly cute of course he's all Kelsi's but he's adorably sweet. Kelsi walks down the stairs and smiles. "Wow yourself." KELSI! She's definitely boosting up her confidence.

"Thanks. But seriously you look…"

"Look what?" Kelsi asks frighteningly.

"Beautiful." Jason takes the sunflower from behind his back and hands it to her. Awwwww I say aloud.

"What's on right now?" I am startled by the boy breaking into my house from the balcony staircase. "Gosh try and give me a heart attack why don't you!" He smiles. "Sorry Gabs. Anyway what's up?" He looks so amazingly gorgeous in his blue long sleeved button down shirt. His hair is lightly tossed and over the blue shirt is his darker blue cashmere type sweater. He definitely knows how to dress.

"Troy you look…"

"Amazing? Gorgeous?" Does he have a security camera in my thoughts?

"Clean." He laughs sarcastically and I roll my eyes and continue to watch. "What's on?" We turn to the flat screen and watch Kelsi smelling the flower with a large smile. "Smooth Jason."

"Yeah the boy cleans up nicely." He's not the only one.

"Come on Gabs, he's wearing a yellow Hollister polo and a black blazer!" Troy actually knows where Jason's clothes are from. "Well he did pair it up nicely with those black and yellow dunks." I turn and smile at him. "Plus he gets points for matching me!"

Troy breaks down and a grin appears. "Fine Troy you look nice." I turn back to the screen with a large smile on my face. "Just nice?" Hot, Sizzling, Scorching, Burning, wait those are just synonyms of hot. Well isn't he?

"Will you leave me alone if I say handsome?" He nods. "Fine handsome." We watch Kelsi and Jason walk into the living room so I switch channels to living room.

"How has your day with Gabriella been?" Jason asks as they sit. "It's been so much fun, Gabriella's really great." I turn over to Troy and make a noise telling him "I'm good." Troy sits on the couch next to me and we watch closely.

"Yeah so did you introduce her to the gang already?"

"Uh-huh. She really hit it off with Ryan and Taylor. Even Chad told her she was 'hot!'" Troy's mouth drops and I laugh. At least someone had the courage to tell me.

"Gabi's a pretty girl." Jason nods to what he has admitted. I smile brightly "I love Albuquerque!" Troy shakes his head and continues.

"Yeah I can even tell Troy has a little something for her. I mean the way…" Troy immediately turns off the television. "Wait I wanted to watch!" I reach for the controller but Troy puts it under the couch cushion he is sitting on.

"Come on we've left them long enough." Troy runs for the door and I sit there disappointed. I wanted to find out if Jason would admit anything about Troy. It would be a little helpful. Once Troy leaves I grab the controller and turn the television back on.

I realize there's a button on the remote that closes the door so I press it and it locks automatically. That could be scary and useful all at the same time.

Luckily the conversation is still going on, "Yeah I talked to Troy once he left the house for a bit."

"What did he say?" Kelsi asks excitedly. I stand up as if I was watching the throw that could tie up the football game. "He just said he completely misjudged her and then he talked about all the…"

"Hi Jase Hey Kels!" I fall back onto the couch as if the channel was changed right before the big play ended. I turn off the television and walk over to my bathroom to make a few touchups.

**PLEASE read&review! Thanks for reading&reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll be right back!" Kelsi leaves to go to the bathroom. Troy waves her off and turns back to Jason.

"Crap! What did you tell Kelsi?" Troy asks quietly. "Nothing you interrupted before I could tell her that you like Gabriella. Wait how did you know?"

"I was watching you two with Gabriella on her television and OH MY…" Troy put his hand to his head. "Gabs!" He pushes Jason out the front door and begins to talk. "Crap crap crap!" He exclaims.

"Wait what did I miss?" Jason asks confused. "If we were watching you earlier she could have watched what you just said!" Troy realizes what Jason has done and smacks him on the arm.

Jason winces and holds his arm "How was I supposed to know? Wait did she see when I told Kelsi that I thought she was pretty?" Jason asks scared. "Oh I forgot about that!" Troy hits Jason again. "DUDE!" Jason exclaims.

"I thought you like Kelsi!" Troy shouts.

"Shut your mouth before one of them hears you." Jason says quietly. "Jase who really cares I mean they're probably watching us right now!" Troy turns to one of the pillars and begins to make faces at it.

"Seriously man calm down, Gabi probably stopped watching once you interrupted us." Troy placed his hand to his chin and begins to think, "I did turn the television off before I left. Maybe she didn't see me!" Troy shouts happily.

"JASE? TROY?" Kelsi shouts for them through the house. "WE'RE COMING!" Jason shouts. "For your information Troy I do like Kelsi. A lot actually but I just thought Gabriella was pretty. I mean don't you think Kelsi's pretty?"

Troy scrunches his face and nods, "Yeah but that doesn't mean I have a crush on."

"Exactly my point. I think Gabi's cute but I don't like her in any way that I like Kelsi." Jason admits. "Yeah but its visa versa for me." Troy nods.

"Come on, the girls are waiting." Jason opens the door and the two walk back in. "Why were you two outside?" Kelsi asks while grabbing her purse. "Oh just needed some air."

"GABI ARE YOU READY?" Kelsi calls for me. I walk down the steps softly, "Yup." Jason offers his arm to Kelsi and leads her out. "How about you take Kels in your car and I'll take Gabs?" Troy looks over at me with a smile and I smile back. Jason agrees and soon the two are gone.

"I parked in the garage so…" I come near the end of the staircase with everything completely finished. Troy is definitely stricken, the way Jason was. "Hi." I say with a larger softer smile. "Hi." He says quietly looking down at me.

"Are you going to offer your arm or do I have to escort myself?" Troy laughs a little and moves his arm towards me and I link on happily.

"So do you have business to take care of when we get there?" I ask but he simply shakes his head, "Nope your dad gave me a new job."

I look at him curiously and he opens the door for me and helps me in. He closes the door and makes his way around while I click my seatbelt on thinking about his new job. "Troy I'm so sorry if I got you demoted I…" He cuts me off.

"Gabs really, it's actually a promotion." I look at him and he moves his hand to the key, "Troy aren't you going to tell me?" I ask quickly.

"Trust me you'll find out tonight." I nod and he pulls out of the garage after it automatically opens and then shuts when we're out. We drive and I begin to guess his job.

"Does it involve an office? Ooo or helping the bands? Or maybe you get to hang out with the celebrities all day!" I get excited in the midst of my guessing infatuation.

"Seriously Gabs I'll tell you, but first let's have fun." I smile and give in. No more questions just some fun question free alone time.

"Hey Troy?"

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering…"

"If I can tell you more about Joe?" Troy seriously has a camera hiding in my mind that keeps track of what I'm thinking.

"Well yeah, I mean I know nothing about the guy besides the little things and you are one of his favorites I presume."

"Okay I guess that's true. Uhhh… he likes to ride horses and he threw Chad a birthday party at the racecar track a couple months ago." So he's an animal lover that is also caring towards his employees.

"What else?"

"He's addicted to One Tree Hill, don't ask." I laugh, because I'm totally and completely in love with that show. "Oh my gosh! That is seriously my favorite show!"

"Really? I would have taken you as an OC kinda gal."

"Adam Brody sure, but James Lafferty is just…my man." I sigh, comparing the two different actors.

"So you'd pick the jock from the little town over the cool comedic comic book lover from Newport?" I giggle slightly, "A fan I presume?" He blushes slightly, "You can say that."

"And to answer your first question, I'd totally pick the small town cutie over the big city guy." He glances my way and I smile a mischievous smile.

"Okay so so far I know he likes animals, his employees, and One Tree Hill."

"Come on Gabs you'll have to spend time with him to know the deep stuff." I sigh because I know yet again Troy Bolton is correct.

"Point taken, OH! We're almost there!" I yell happily. "How did you know?"

"That cute boutique four stores ahead caught my eye the last time we were headed this way." Troy grins at me and I smile back at him. Like I called out, we were at the venue in no time.

Troy gives the keys over to valet and we walk in arm in arm. "Should we wait for Kels and Jason?" I think it's time for her to have some more fun.

"No that's okay, Kels has the other pass." Troy nods and we go in.

"This place is amazing!" I can't say enough. I look around at the place lit up and sparkling, it's magnificent.

"So what do you think my lady, should we go back stage?" I take my time to think and finally answer "Sure."

He leads me to the back and we find Ryan and another blonde standing there.

"Come on Ryan why can't I stay here?"

"Because we're backstage and you're not VIP here!"

"Oh please I'm always VIP!" The blonde girl shoots back.

"Gabi! Troy!" Troy and Ryan do a quick hand shake and I give him a small hug.

"Gabriella Montez it is my unfortunate pleasure to introduce you to my lunatic twin sis, Sharpay Evans." The girl Sharpay nudges him and shakes my hand.

"Hi Gabriella! It's nice to meet you, you can call me Shar." The girl is dressed in sparkles and more sparkles but seems nice.

"Hi Shar you can call me Gabi." She nods and turns back to her brother and frowns.

"Please Rye I already promised Zeke that we can both hang out here!"

"Shar I'm working the entire night, there is no way you can just hang out here!" I make a coughing noise and the two twins turn to me.

"Maybe I can solve that?" I flash my special pass and Sharpay begins to jump up and down and hugs me very tightly.

"Thank-you!" She squeals.

"Sorry Rye I'm replacing you with this angel of a girl!" Troy finally gets her off of me and she calms down. "I must call Zekiekins!" Troy lowers his mouth to my ear, "That's Shar's boyfriend." I nod understandingly and listen.

"So the concert should be starting up soon, what do you want to do in the mean time?" I smile a sneaky grin and take out my camera. "Say cheese boys!" The two boys turn to me and I press flash.

"That is so not going in the scrapbook!" Troy exclaims and takes the camera away from me to delete the picture.

"Yeah Gabi, let's take a trio!" Ryan suggests and the boys stand on both sides of me. Troy extends his hand and the picture is taken. Ryan starts to scream out of no where and I see Jesse McCartney walking toward us.

"It's Jesse!" Ryan squeals like a girl.

"Hey Gabriella!" He greets me with a hug. At the corner of my eye I see Troy frowning harshly with narrowing eyes.

"Hey Jesse, these are my friends Troy and Ryan. He's a big fan!" Troy shakes his hand with a smile and Ryan is completely star struck.

"Oh Ryan yes I saw you earlier helping out with the microphones. Thanks." Ryan stands here… not moving whatsoever.

"Ryan?" Troy nudges him and finally a bolt goes through Ryan.

"Jesse! You. Are. My idol!" Ryan finally coughs out.

"That's nice of you bro!" The two pound each other with their fists.

"Well I gotta get up on stage!"

"Wait Jesse!" He smiles and I whisper something to Rodney, the security guard. He nods and takes the camera.

"Come on you two!" I push Ryan next to Jesse and the two take a picture then we take a second one with all four of us.

"Okay guys see you later!" We thank Jesse and soon he's on the stage getting ready to perform.

"Gabi that was incredible!" Ryan gushes.

"No problem!"

"You are seriously my best friend now." Ryan squeals out.

"Well you better get back to work." Troy pushes Ryan away and soon Troy and I are left alone.

"In truth, you were really nice with hooking up Ryan to meet his idol." The smile I've grown fawned of appears just for me.

"I'm hoping to make a lot of wishes come true this summer." I smile at him, hoping that I could possibly make my new personal wish come true.

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Troy and I stand there staring at each other and finally the girl from earlier breaks our game "Well Zeke is on his way!"

Sharpay puts her shimmering cell phone into her purse. "What did I miss?" She asks the two of us. My guess is she probably loves Jesse if her brother is absolutely obsessed with him.

"Oh nothing just taking some pictures." Troy takes the camera into his position and shows Sharpay the most recent picture. I really want to go into hiding! I think she might explode!

"Is…tha…that Jesse?" She finally asks. Lucky me my camera's destruction proof or Sharpay's grip would break it in half.

"Yup." Troy says with a smile and rips it out of her hands. A boy from the back door comes in and waves "Hey everyone!"

I presume him to be Sharpay's boyfriend because he walks straight up to her "Hi love muffin!" He tries to hug her but she hits him with her purse.

"Oh don't you love muffin me! You made me miss a photo opportunity with Jesse! Oh my gosh I missed Jesse McCartney!" Zeke begins to back up away from his alter ego girlfriend which I don't blame one bit!

"Don't worry they do that on a daily basis!" Troy whispers but a crazy relationship like that doesn't make me want to date until I look up at the securing blue eyes.

"Hey Troy! Gabi!" Kelsi calls out. She's STILL attached to Jason at this point!

"Where have you two been?" I walk up to them and notice the tightness of their linking arms.

"We got lost, no big deal! We found Chad and Taylor who pointed us in the right direction!" Lost my Ant Petunia! Kelsi knew exactly where to go. There's an actual map behind the pass! That sly sneaky girl!

I smile sneakily at her without Jason's knowledge. She smiles and I wink at her. The two of us giggle and our "dates" of the evening look at us peculiarly.

"Why did you have to come Zeke? You ruined everything!" I hear Sharpay bark.

"Oh sugar plum!" Zeke chases after her. At this rate those two are going to miss the entire concert. The six of us are told to move to the side where we are allowed to view the show from. There's a backdrop in the back so just in case the audience won't be able to see us.

I see Jesse adjusting his ear piece and he takes a quick glance my way. I wave and smile and he nods over at me.

"Jesse McCartney just nodded at you!" Kelsi exclaims. "Looks like he wants to do more than that!" Jason is now wincing because someone "accidentally" stepped on his foot.

Troy starts to whistle and now I know it's him. Actually every time Jason winces I know Troy caused it because Kelsi's too sweet to do it and Sharpay and Zeke have their hands full; much more Zeke than Sharpay!

Troy is so cute being all jealous! He's jealous right? I'm pretty sure he is and he's awfully cute when he is!

"Hello Albuquerque!" We all turn to the stage and find Jesse sitting postured on a stool. He is so charming in his checkered blue and white top. Sharpay and Zeke seem to fizzle down when Jesse begins to talk. "Tonight I'm going to start off with my song 'Right Where You Want Me.' He points over to his backup band and the music begins to play.

Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything

All of us including the front stage audience begin to clap along with Jesse who instructed us to while he sang.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
You've been on my mind,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me

Kelsi, me, and Sharpay begin to dance along with each other. Taylor comes out of the blue and joins us. I grab onto Sharpay's hands and we start to dance. Chad and Ryan come out and the guys hang around with us.

Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
But when you move like that,  
Its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

We all let go at some point and then Ryan spins me around. He really is a sweet guy but don't worry I do NOT have a crush on Mr. Evan's whatsoever! I'm thinking about hooking him up with Nichole! She's into the metro type!

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
You've been on my mind,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

Ryan starts to dance with Sharpay while Taylor and Chad dance. Kelsi and I dance together the way Sharpay and I had done earlier. Zeke does his own moves in the middle of all of us. I take a quick glance over at Troy and Jason who seem to be talking quietly amongst themselves.

Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill.

Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
You've been on my mind,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

We all just start to goof around dancing around each other. I even get Troy to break dance! He is absolutely adorable! I even give him a side hug for being such a sport! It is my absolute pleasure!

Jesse starts to talk and introduces the next song "This next song is called 'Just So You Know' and it's dedicated to everyone who's confused about love right now! I hope you take the chance!" It was like Jesse was reading my mind!

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

Ryan is called over to fix one of the microphones. He goes over to help out while the rest of us start to pair up. Zeke immediately grabs Sharpay. Jason whispers something to Kelsi and of course she nods.

I see Chad shrug and Taylor walks over to him and he starts to sway along with her in his arms. I'm standing so close to Troy I can recognize him by his scent. I look up at him and smile. He's already smiling and staring down at me.

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

He offers his hand and I turn my head away pretending to by shy but then grab on. The two of us start to dance. We're arms part away, just trying to get a feel of one another.

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

I feel a small jolt when Jesse pauses. I smile at Troy nervously and he does the same.

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

We begin to slide closer together. I relax my head down on his chest and snake my arms around his neck. His arms find a way around my waist.

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

I feel him tightening his arms but not to the point where I need air to breathe. I do the same and wrap my arms tighter around his neck not wanting the feeling of…rush, to leave us.

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

At this point were basically one. I can hear him breathing lightly and I can also hear his heart racing. It's probably how my heart feels.

_**I never expected to fall in love so quickly. At that point I didn't know it was love. I didn't believe in blind fate but here it was in front of my face. Once the song came to a close and he looked down at me with those two blue jeweled eyes, I knew I was in love with Troy Michael Bolton. **_

The song ended and the two of us were still arm in arm. He stared down at me and I stared back feeling the same desire and passion.

The song felt like Jesse was singing it for me to Troy. I shouldn't love or be with him but here I am doing just that. It's crazy! I met him only a few hours ago and here I am in Jesse's body; metaphorically speaking, singing my heart out to this boy.

I first broke the gaze and clapped along with the crowd. Jesse started to introduce his next one "This next song is 'Tell Her' and it's self explanatory! Boy loves girl and they're divided by land during this time and he's telling everyone if they see his girl to tell her all these things and the number one, to tell her he loves her! It's a personal favorite so I hope you all enjoy!" Jesse signals again and his guitarist begins to play.

I look to my side and find that Troy is gone. 'Tell Her' happens to be my favorite song but I need to find Troy for some odd reason.

I walk over to Kelsi and realize Jason isn't there either.

"I saw them go out the back door!" Kelsi whispers. She knows I'm in search of them so I give her a quick squeeze and walk out to find them.

The back leads to a very vast alleyway for roadies to load and unload; I open the door and feel the warm Albuquerque night breeze on my skin.

The sun is barely visible anymore but still enough where I'm not walking in a full blanket of darkness.

I find the two boys sitting on a pair of steps around the corner talking. I swear I'm no Nancy Drew or a sneak for that matter but I overhear things that I think no, know I'm NOT supposed to hear.

"Why did you just run out like that?" Jason asks an intimidating Troy. My guess is that Jason ran after Troy while the rest of us were clapping.

"I…I…don't know!" Troy looks extremely hot confused okay back to the conversation.

"Did Gabi say something? What is it dude?" Jason asks his disappointed friend; he looks down from over here. The two of them sit on the steps not moving an inch.

"She didn't say anything! She…" Troy chokes on his words. He swallows hard and now I can hear him trying to cough out the next part.

"I don't know man it's just…" His head surfaces and now faces Jason. "You know what sucks? I think I find _her _and there's no way in hell that we can be together!" I'm taken aback. Am I the _her_? I have to be, but in what way am I being described by him?

"Why can't you just live and take a chance? Sure she lives in San Diego dude but…" They are talking about me.

"I've never seen you so hung up on a girl. I think this is the real deal!" Jason scoots closer to Troy and pats his back. I never knew guys were so sensitive; nothing wrong about it either!

"It's been one day and you already think this is love?" How come I'm having a déjà vu moment? Maybe because this was me and Kels earlier.

"I can see it from a mile away! Get this in your head, you…love…her." Jason acts as if Troy doesn't understand him. But don't Kelsi and Jason understand that you can't judge love by a dance?

"Like her not love! I don't know what love is." He tries to get Jason to understand the way Kelsi and I were doing earlier.

"Dude whatever you feel for this girl isn't like its love!" Jason places his arm over Troy.

"Jase! You are the most hard headed person I've ever met!"

"No dude that would be you!" Jason says with a smile. Troy begins to laugh and I must contain my giggles or else they'll hear me.

"You leave me no choice!" Jason shoots up and this is where curiosity kills me!

"No choice?" Troy is as confused as me. Jason gets up and I start to run back. Too bad I'm not the quickest runner in San Diego. If we were underwater I would've made it to the door. Instead I get halfway and when I see Jason I'm already walking back over to them pretending I was on my way over there.

"Gabi!" He signals for me like one of those traffic controller people. I look up and smile at him. "Hi! I was just looking for you two." I'm so glad Jason's a clueless person at times like this.

"Yeah actually…Troy's over there." He whispers when we reach each other. "I think you two should talk." He says with a shrug. Man is he slow at times! "Thanks." I pat him on the shoulder and the two of us cross paths to reach opposite destinations.

My heart is pounding faster and slower at the same time. My hands are sweating as if the sun was roasting right now and at the same time I feel like my cheeks are burning cold. I really can't explain this feeling of anxiousness and nervousness in my body but that's how it is.

I find my way turning the corner and find_ him _on the stairs. I walk over and lean on the railing not taking a glance his way. He doesn't notice me because his shoes are way more interesting right now.

"Nice night huh?" I break the silence. I hear a bit of scrambling coming from behind me but don't even give Troy a peek.

He coughs "Uh yeah, definitely! That's why Jason and I were out here." He's not that bad of a liar. I flip over and notice the sky darkening more. I know he's watching me and I love that he is.

"Would you like to sit?" I answer by making my way up the stairs to sit right next to him. We're about one Jason away from each other. I just continue to watch the sky. "It's like a painting." I say breathlessly.

"What are you doing out here?"

I face him for the first time and our eyes immediately lock "Like I said it's a nice night." I blankly turn back to the sky and watch the stars come out to play.

My mouth opens and the first thing that comes to mind comes out in song

Dancing where the stars go blue  
Dancing where the evening fell  
Dancing in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown

I was about to continue but then I get lost in the voice next to me.

Dancing out on seventh street  
Dancing through the underground  
Dancing little marionette  
Are you happy now, yeah

He turns to me as if he's asking a question. It was just a magical moment.

Where do you go when you're lonely

He sings and I scoot closer to him, continuing that memorized stare. I gladly take the next line.

Where do you go when you're blue

The two of us come together and sing.

Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you

We both know it's his turn so he sings the next two lines alone with soft power.

When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

I conclude the song with my small ending. The two of us have our eyes locked not moving to break it.

ooooooo

I fill the space fully between us and scoot closer to him. I drop my head on his shoulder because it feels right. He wraps his soft arms around me like a blanket. The two of us stay completely quiet just listening to the air fly through our surroundings.

"I didn't know you sing." I speak quietly not wanting to break our bond.

"Never really tried." He replies honestly and that's all I need to know…

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews and comments! I love to read them! **

**& I'm sorry for not updating, I lost interest in the story then read it all over and fell back in love! I feel that I can do a lot with this and I hope you all continue to read!**

**That part where it's italicized and bolded is the part where Gabriella's adding to the story. If you didn't catch on Gabriella's narrating it! Wink wink! I hope you all like! Please continue to read&review!**

**Much love - loveyoumeanitbye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This All Happened in Albuquerque? **

"Well it definitely wouldn't hurt to sing more." I tell him as we sit there under the blanket of stars.

Troy sits there without responding for a small time thinking about his next response "I wouldn't mind listening to you sing more."

I make my position a little more comfortable without making too much movement.

"Troy?" I ask through the serene peace that has overtaken our bodies.

"Yeah Gabs?" So this isn't a dream?

"I was just wondering…" I raise my head to look up at him. He's looking away; up at the sky this time.

"What's this promotion you were talking about earlier? It's been kinda eating at me." It's the truth I want to know! Or if it's a cover up I'd like to know that! Okay enough of this it's time for explanations.

He chuckles a bit; maybe it's a good sign? There's a smile! Alright I'll shut myself up! "I was waiting for you to ask." And I was waiting for you to answer.

"Well…" He takes his arms off of me. What the heck is going on?

I start to hug myself and rub my arms. He takes off his sweater and places it around me. I whisper a thank you and he nods. He stands up and I sit there just staring at him.

"Troy?" I don't really like this game anymore.

"Troy if it's bad just please tell me!" I beg him.

Troy scratches the back of his neck and leans on the railing.

"I don't know if you'll find it bad or good." Yeah I'm confused too.

"Joe called me earlier giving me a new assignment, a much more intimate assignment." Intimate meaning?

"Spit it out Bolton." I roll my eyes and he continues on looking around except at me. Why am I not surprised?

"I have been given the job to act as an all day and night body guard to….his daughter." I sit there for a moment not really functioning and then like a flash of light it takes over!

I start to chuckle and run over to him. I throw my arms around him, not sure what possessed me to do this, but I do it!

He hugs me back and I know it's not a one sided feeling!

"So this is good news right?" The two of us stand there. My feet aren't touching the ground anymore and I'm glad he can't see my face because I'm smiling widely!

"Of course…so…" I remove myself so he can see my face but I still hold onto his arms, they are extremely ripped, but you didn't know that by this moment! Haha!

"What does this job entail exactly? You follow me wherever I go?" I look at him peculiarly and he mimics me which causes me to laugh. I hit his chest lightly and cross my arms taking a step back as well.

"Yes andddd…"

"Andddd?" I stress the "d" like he does.

"I actually have to move into the house…the room three doors down from you." So there are only a couple of rooms separating me from Troy? Oh wow wee!

I bite on my bottom lip taking a glance away from him "Is that okay? I mean I didn't pick we just went over…"

"Troy!" I step closer to him and interrupt.

"It's fine." I say in one small breath.

He smiles down at me and I just place my arms around him and I feel his chin rest on my head. His arms wrap around me and the two of us stand there, entangled.

He rubs my back and I rub his too, it just feels so good, "I do hope you know I'm quite a handful." He laughs "I figured."

"Oh and that means if a bullet comes after me you have to take it." The two of us let go of each other and he just laughs, his teeth are so straight, his eyes are extremely intense, his face…is better than perfect.

"I'll do my best." He salutes me and I just shake my head. "This has been one…" I find my way back to the stairs and sit down.

Two seconds later he follows my lead "Crazy day?"

I sigh and grab his hand into mine, I know I may seem aggressive, but I don't know what's happening! I mean…this feeling inside of me is more forceful than I've ever experienced before "A memorable day nonetheless." I lean my head on his shoulder while he entangles his fingers in mine.

I position my chin steady on his shoulder "So…"

He turns and now we're face to face "So…"

He fixes my hair while I keep a steady grip on the handhold "Have you ever heard the saying… 'Life works in mysterious ways?'"

He nods plainly "It's worked in my case…I mean a few days ago I would have never guessed to be here in Albuquerque, sitting here with you."

His eyes stare at me, but I know if I look into his eyes I'm going to get lost, "Same here. I mean I expected a summer job but not this."

I count to ten in my head and psyche myself up to see him, "Definitely not a coincidence." I look over at him and he shakes his head, "Not a coincidence at all." I'm just about to place my lips against his when we're interrupted by my stupid cell phone!

To think I used to love this thing, "Hello…okay…I'm coming…yes he's here…okay…bye!" He coughs uncomfortably and I place my phone back, "Kels…she said the gang's going out for dinner and we're invited."

He nods along, "Well Gabs…let's get going." Troy lets go of my hand and I feel cold inside, who knew someone's touch could do so much to a person's body? I feel an arm helping me and I find him there. That smile, I swear I'm in love! Did I just admit that?

"Let's get going spoiled brat!" I scoff at his words even though he's just playing around "Okay daddy's boy!" The two of us cuff arms and walk back laughing and chatting about our _interesting _day.

"Thanks for making me miss Jesse, Troy!" He sends me a glare "Oh great so it's my fault?" The two of us open the side door and walk in "arguing."

"Of course! It's always your fault, I'm perfect remember?" I wink at him and he just laughs.** _I didn't notice that all eyes were on us at that moment. I didn't even know that everyone knew except us how PERFECT we were together. But I always wondered what gave away our chemistry. I guess that's what it's like when you're with your soulmate. _**

I wave at everyone with my free hand "Hi everybody!" They smile and nod back staring at our linked arms. "So are you two…" Before Chad' finishes Taylor nudges him in the ribs. She mouths out a "Welcome" and I hold in my giggles.

"Well it's time to get some dinner. How about we split up?" Troy suggests still keeping me up from melting.

Sharpay laughs, "Yeah like we're all going to fit into Ryan's little car? I don't think so. I can head out with Zeke." She grabs his arm. Ryan takes out his keys "I can give Taylor and Chad a lift."

Jason puts his arm over Kelsi, "So would you like to drive on over with me Kels?" She smiles over at him. Ah they're too adorable! I think they beat me and Troy out!

"And I'll ride with Jesse." I walk away from Troy but then grab him before he can drop the bottom part of his large mouth. Kidding, I love his big mouth! It matches the length of mine. Please not in a gross way either!

Everyone laughs and Troy shakes his head, "Who says I want you in my car?"

"Fine I'll ride with Ryan and them. Later." I head over to Taylor and he grabs my hand before I go too far. "Let's go Gabs." I wave at the 'gang.' It's so cool to be apart of their little group. I mean pretty huge group. Back in California I have a close group of three but wow these friends are so varied it's amazing. I love it here.

We decide to meet up at the restaurant not too far down from where we left. It's a quaint little place with just enough space for all of us and a little more. We ask the waitress if we can put two tables together and we all squish.

I sit in between Troy and Taylor. Troy puts his arm around my chair not really paying attention to the doing while me and Taylor talk about all the stuff we have in common. She's so sweet I can already tell this girl and I are going to be the life of the party along with Sharpay.

She is so out there and doesn't care whatsoever and I bet with the three of us were going to get Kels out of her shell even more.

The waitress asks for our drink orders, I order this the guy's order that. It's not very exciting stuff until me and Troy have to share a menu.

"I'm actually not that hungry, how about you?" He looks over at me and I shrug, "Not really, do you want to share?"

He agrees after sometime and we order a regular burger, fries, and a strawberry shake. Troy's doing not mine! I can really care less but everyone agrees that 'Olive's Stop' has the best shakes in all of Albuquerque.

Sharpay sips her pink lemonade and asks me some more questions "Do you shop a lot? You have a really modern style."

I shake my head, "I do a fair share of shopping, but really I'm not that addicted to it."

Zeke laughs, "How refreshing, Shar's always at the mall. I swear the girl would faint if she couldn't go once every day."

I bite on my bottom lip in the midst of Sharpay slapping Zeke's arm, "Would not! Remember that time?" The two argue amongst themselves and the rest of us talk some more.

Ryan takes a turn at me, "If you could meet any celebrity in the entire world who would it be?"

I poke with my straw trying to think, "Either Chris Brown or Johnny Depp."

"I think you found yourself two new best friends." Ryan replies looking over at Taylor who was nodding and Chad whose mouth was largely gaping.

"Incredible, you're hot and you have great taste Montez." Troy shoots him a look that makes me want to laugh.

"I mean you're an amazing girl who has amazing taste." He mouths out 'that is all' to Troy who is about to throw a brick at Chad if he had one. Duck and cover!

Taylor smiles and puts her hand on my shoulder, "I hate to ever agree with this Fern but he's right. You have great taste."

"I bet Troy agrees." Jason places his hand on Troy's shoulder but then removes it when Troy glares over at him.

I look over at Troy and smile, "What kind of girls are you into?" Grilling Troy time!

He takes a dry gulp in I presume, "I don't have a specific type."

Sharpay snorts, "That's funny! You're the pickiest guy that I know Troy."

Troy pretty much burrows himself into his seat while the rest of his friends drill him, "Remember you wouldn't date Lillian B. because she was too tall?" I know Zeke is shaking his head at his words; but if the girl was too tall for him...than that's valid?

"No he didn't date her because she was mean. No one cared that she was hot!" Kelsi pointed out trying to defend her friend.

Chad raised his hand, "I did!"

Taylor shakes her head, "Come on guys, we can agree that Troy has standards and there's nothing wrong with that. Troy doesn't go out to hit on every single girl with legs like some people." Just then a girl walked passed Chad and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"She's HOT!" His eyes go wide and Taylor just points at him. "Example A." Everyone could tell the two liked each other; the only part that ruined it was he was too scared to ask her out and filled the desired spot for Taylor with any random female.

"Boys will be boys." Ryan simply states while the rest of us agrees for the most part. Our food comes and soon I'm sharing fries with Troy.

"So Kelsi what do you look for in a guy?" Sharpay asks with a smile, it takes our friend Kelsi off guard, "I don't know someone nice and funny."

"Come on be specific!" Sharpay pushes but Kelsi is comfortable with plain, white out answers, "Someone who could hold a conversation and I guess in some ways, the more outgoing type."

I nod along, trying to hold in the big grin that is about to display what I think about Jason's intent stare for Kelsi. He really wants to impress her and I find that description sort of like Jason. Maybe more when time goes on!

**This is what I have had ever since I last updated, and yes if you did not know, this is the story I will be focusing on! **

**Thanks for voting, and I do appreciate the votes because it tells me what majority wants to read.**

**I might just update other HSM Stories at random that did not quite get the same amount of votes This is first when it comes to priority.**

**I definitely want to get the readers involved, I want to know your input and hear questions.**

**Please look out for one of my authors notes, it'll give you broad information on what is to come. **

**Again thank you for the readers who have read my stories over the couple years I have been here, and being patient with lack of updates! To all the 'It Was More Than a Letter' readers, you guys are amazing! It was a fun story to write, and I'm glad how it progressed! **

**You guys are great, and I am very blessed for all of the support that I recieve from all of you! Writing HSM had definitely been a great, enjoyable, and lucky experience! **

**All right too much love! Lol! Check my profile for other Disney stories! Thanks again! **


End file.
